Chocolate Kiss
by Amberwind993
Summary: Valentine's Day is near and someone got her first kiss stolen from a certain bully in Wammy House. MelloXOC and slight NearXOC and MattXLinda


**Minna-san everybody! Amber's here! This time I'm going to write a oneshot fic about Death Note! I'm really sorry if this fic sucks cuz this is my first time to write another fanfic other than in Cartoon Crossovers. Well, I hope you enjoy it! (btw, this fic is made for Valentine's Day XD).**

**Chocolate Kiss**

**By: Amberwind993**

**Pairings: MelloOC and slight NearOC**

**Discalimer: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Takeshi Obata and Ohba Tsugumi**

**Age groups**

**Q/Quina-13**

**Mello-14**

**Near-13**

**Matt-14**

**Linda-12**

As long as she can remember, Q never experience what love is.

Sure, she knows about love. She can feel love. Her intelligent mind never failed to tell her what definition of love is. Heck, she even saw many kinds of love in everyday life.

But as for experience… she got an F- for that. Q, one of the successor of L, the only woman whose intelligent can surpassed Sherlock Holmes and a friend of Near… had never experience any love. How queer, she thought, for girls are mostly sensitive about love. If the other girls can experience love, why can't she? Is she never destined to ever felt love?

However, Q understands why she never experiences it. In Wammy's House, Q made friends with everyone. Emotionless, but she can understand emotion and somehow, she had a charismatic aroma that even made L impressed. Q only saw boys and girls as her friends, not love. Heck, she never felt love since her parents died in the war when she was four. Lost her only chance to experience what love is.

So, when Valentine's Day is getting nearer, Q didn't seem to worry about whom she should give her chocolate with. Linda, her best friend, did.

"You wanted to give your chocolate to Matt?" Q inquired the nervous Linda.

"Uhm… yes!" Linda blurted out. Her face reddened. Q understands that, she was blushing.

Q gave an annoyed sigh. Matt is one of the bullies in Wammy Orphanage. So do Mello. Their favorite victims: Q and Near. Near, being superior to Mello makes the blonde-haired sociopath sick and for Q… they decided to tease her for a different reason: Near's copy.

"Do you realize that Matt is obviously the one who pulled your hair yesterday?" Q replied emotionless.

"Not for me! I think Matt does it cuz he likes to tease pretty girls…" Linda giggled like a schoolgirl. "Plus, I heard from Elaine's mom that boys like to tease girls because they liked them very much!"

"As in… _love_?" This time, Q's eyes perked up. She kept her emotionless face stay fit though.

Linda looked at her best friend in concern. "What's wrong Q? Don't you ever experience love before?"

"No, not really, Linda. To me, it's strange for someone to ever fell in love with a bully." The eyes of the emotionless girl stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…" Linda stated in guilt.

Q touched Linda's shoulder while gave her a weak smile. "It's okay Linda. I'm fine." With that, Q proceeds to her room.

Her room is next to Near's and it was styled in modern Victorian remix. On her left side of her bedroom, there was a small library full of stacked volumes of detective's stories. Yes, she loved mystery stories, which somehow will help her with cases that she's going to face in the future. Her favorite book is Sherlock Holmes. To Q, that book reminds her of L. Unfortunately for Q, he's dead. A man who called himself as Kira the God had killed him. Q will never forget how she cried silently in her room until Near comfort her. L had been her father figure to Q ever since L found her in the streets of London after she escaped from her cruel foster parents.

As Q was about to unlock the door, a hand prevented her from coming in to her room. She knows whose hand belong to. Actually, there are two people behind her.

"Mello, Matt, can you please move so that I can get inside?" Her tone is cold but straight.

Mello gave her a smirk that annoys her and Matt being Matt is too busy defeating the latest "boss" in his Nintendo DS game.

"And what? Spending your whole precious time in your bedroom reading those same old books over and over again? Man, you started to bore me, Q." Mello said cruelly.

"On the contrary _Mihael Keehl_," she said his name in a mock-tone. "I have other things I must do."

The blonde sociopath glowered at Q. Matt didn't flinched and somehow pulled out an object from his pocket. It was her room key and it has a small flower charm on it.

"Okay, so how are you going to get in your room since we got your key?" Matt smiled mischievously.

Q didn't change her expression, but her emotion tells her that she was getting annoyed. Very much.

"Give it back," she gritted her teeth.

"Whatever you say, _Girly Near_." Mello laughed as Matt tossed her room keys to him.

She walked faster to get her key back from the two bullies, but Mello only held her back while he tossed the keys back to his accomplice again.

"You two are starting to annoy me…" Q murmured darkly as she struggled from Mello's powerful grip.

"You and your lil boyfriend annoyed even more!" Mello held her back harder.

"Near and I were friends!"

"Whatever!" Matt shouted as Q once again held back by Mello and tugged her hair. Q tried to attack but it was no avail. Mello is stronger than her, she knew it. He pushed her back until she hit the floor. Q grunted in pain and watched as Matt throws her room keys out of the window and into the outdoor.

Q stared unfazed. No tears or whatever on her eyes. She felt hurt as she stands up near the wall.

Mello and Matt stared silently. Their face painted with an evil expression. Both surrounded her on the wall, closing in any chance for her to escape. Mello grabbed Q's chin and forced her to look at him. His lips clenched through her ears.

"I hope you liked my early Valentine's gift, Q," Mello whispered with a triumphant sneer. "There's more to it late. Oh, and thanks for the chocolate." He continued while holding a box of what seems like her Valentine's gift.

"That's for Near…" she tried to keep her cool from saying that.

The two thugs snorted with laughter and Matt tried to keep his balance by leaning on the wall with the support from his hands.

"Near and Quina, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matt sang through his laughter.

Mello gave a quick light punch to Matt's arm as a warning for singing that song and took a piece of her chocolate. He ate it. Tasty. His feet then crushed her gift to pieces. Q can only watch.

The two thugs leave her. She swear she could heard them laughing in the distance.

"I hope you can get you keys back… before the dark!"

The poor girl took her crunched gift and went outside to search her room key without a word. In her heart, she felt the biggest pain in the world. Q, as told earlier, may have an emotionless face. Her intelligence is the same as Near. However, she can feel human emotions. She can feel happy, sad, angry, fear, pain, everything…

Q had a different way of saying it.

And what's that about boys bullying girls because of love? No, Q didn't believe it. For what she was heard from her friends, victims never fell for the bullies. They already hurt them enough.

Near is Q's best friend. She discovers friendship within Near when she first arrived and the two become close together. Q already made a chocolate gift on Valentine's Day for Near in terms of their friendship. She planned to give it to him if it wasn't for Mello and Matt who ruined her gift. Strange really, because she felt two different emotion for both of them but she couldn't explain it.

Near: she felt friendship but did she feel love for Near?

Mello: he bullied her, he mocked her and he hated her. She hates him too… or did she?

---

The next morning, the kids ran out to different corridor to give their Valentine gifts to their friends. Q went to Near's table and saw him working on the same white puzzle. She took a deep breath and talked.

"Morning Near, Happy Valentine. Sorry, my gift is a little bit scrunched up." Q held out her brand new gift to Near with a small smile.

Near takes a look at her gift and opened it. It has two sugar candies, one chocolate and a small doll. Near gave a smile to Q. A smile of friendship.

"Thank you," Near took a bite on the candy and nodded. "It's pretty good, where did you get it?"

"I buy it yesterday from the candy store. I thought you might like it." Q answered.

"Oh," Near gave an approval nod. "Just a sec," Near went through his table and gave a heart-shaped chocolate to Q. "It seems awkward, but I wanted to give you this present. Happy Valentine."

Q returns the smile to Near when they heard giggles from the two familiar person.

"Awww, look Matt! The two nerds are exchanging gifts…" Mello taunted at them.

"What? Are they exchanging equations or something?" Matt joined in along with the other kids. Linda however disapproves that, no matter how much she liked Matt.

Q gave an angry stare to Mello. "I'm still disappointed from your actions yesterday."

"_I'm still disappointed from your actions yesterday_," Mello mimicked her with a girly looking voice. "Hah! Whatever, Quina!" He then eyed to Near's present for Q.

Mello pretends to look over his watch and he spoke, "Whoops! Sorry, gotta go. I have real _girls_ waiting for me. Gotta grab those chocolates, ya know?"

"Aw, sweet!" Matt followed Mello out of the room, thinking the same thing as Mello does.

"Matt! Wait! I have something for you!" Linda followed Matt out of the room.

"What's their problem?" Near shrugged.

"I don't know…" Q paused and spoke quietly to Near. "Do you think it's strange for people to fell in love with a bully?"

"Not really. In some cases, people ended up falling for the bully." Near answered hypothetically.

"Why?" Q asked him.

"You'll see later." Near answered and continued to work on his white puzzle, leaving Q to ponder about his answer.

---

Later, Q was seen standing in front of L's shrine. The candles illuminate the room and her. It was a memorial site that the Wammy Kids build for L. Linda drew a picture of L so that people may remember him. Q took out a Mars Bar and put it on L's shrone. She looked at L's photograph sadly.

"Happy Valentine L… I hope you have a good time up there…" Q whispered and went back to her room.

Back to her room, Q felt a strange sensation. She takes a look on her table and saw that her prediction is right. Her chocolate gift from Near is gone and being a genius she was, she knew where to look at and who took it.

---

Footsteps crept silently to Mello's room. Q examines the room to look for any sign of Near's gift. She found it. It was in the table, along with the other chocolates that Mello had got from the kids. Doing her math on her head, she calculated that Mello received 26 gifts, so she presumed that Mello is quite popular with the girls or that he just stole it from the weaker kids.

Q's hands quickly grabbed the chocolate and she walked out of the room quickly, only to face to face with…

Mello.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Getting my stolen chocolate back from you. Good day." Q walked passed Mello silently but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back to his room.

"Who said you could leave?" Mello grinned. "I want to spend my time with you."

"Since when you've become so soft?" Q intrigued, eyeing over to Mello who look at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Quina. I still hate you…" he laughs a bit. "But I wanted to ask you a question. I heard you never experience love before, is that true?"

Q looked at him without anything to say at all. "Yes. Why is that?"

Mello shook his head in disappointment. "My, my, my… I can't believe this… usually girls are highs on love…"

Q didn't flinched a bit, neither do Mello.

"But you… you are different. I never seen you swooning over me like other girls did. I only saw you with that damn Near. You just stand there acting like a noble person with Near as your cohort! I mean… that's not fair! Me? The no.1 bully at school and ladies man is being ignored by one girl? Impossible. Just, impossible."

"Ladies man? How weird…" Q wondered strangely at Mello.

"Hey, I need to redeem my social esteem to beat Near." He chuckled a bit and he gave her a dark look. "Then again, I have no choice but to do this…" he pulled out a cutter and points it at her. There's no fear on her face. She deals with that everyday on her life. Still, this is a bad situation for her.

"Okay. If you don't want to get hurt, open your chocolate gift from Near and eat it. You'll see later why I wanted to bully you so much." Mello purred seductively to Q.

Okay, this is a surprise. She had never seen Mello act like this to her. He looks more like a lustful rapist more than a prince charming. Then again, she didn't want to disobey him or she'll get the consequences. Her hands tear the wrapping apart and was about to took a bite on the chocolate when Mello grabbed the food away from her. He ensnared him with her hands like a python.

A great shock flew over her body. "Mello… what are you-"

With one swift, he put the chocolate piece to Q's mouth and grabbed her chin. Q doesn't understand when suddenly Mello gave her a forceful kiss on her lips. His tongue inserted to hers. She didn't flee, she didn't struggle, and she just stayed there. In her mind, she wanted to run away from the bully, but she can't. Slowly, she returned in the kiss.

When the chocolate had dissolved from her mouth, he pulled his lips from Q. Both of their faces were flushed red. Mello licked his lips in satisfaction as well from the chocolate. Q's face become as red as a red rose. She just had her first love experience and found out that her first kiss is stolen by Mello. Yes, the bully stole her first kiss. No question added.

"How do you like that?" Mello said huskily to Q. "That's my Valentine's gift for you."

She only stared at him weakly. Mello grabbed her again and pulled her to a thigh hug.

"Damn you Q! I already fell for you when you've arrived here. I bullied you to get to know you, to see you. I'll never forget that icy cold face of yours that represents your beauty. When you're with Near, I felt so jealous! I wanted to beat the crap outta him, no matter how much he pleads. You Q, are MINE!" Mello stated.

Q looked at him in surprise but kept her cool. "I understand what you are saying. But what does that mean?"

"That I love you, Q. I want you to be mine." Mello gave a kiss on her neck, making Q moan a bit. He liked it.

"I never though I experience love like this…" Q answered. "You are a very bad boy Mello. You even stole my first kiss…"

"But now you're thinking that I'm hot, right?" Mello snickered.

Q's lips formed a sly smile. "Maybe."

Both of them stand up and Q went to the door. Mello throws her the chocolate and smirked. Q smirked.

"Happy Valentine, Mello." Q said.

"Yeah, whatever. You're still my competition anyway." Mello shrugged off. He smiled in victory as Q closed his door.

When Near passed by, he saw her face looked flushed. "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing to worry about, Near." Q answered. She saw Matt who was blushing when he received a present from Linda. They both did made a cute couple.

---

That night, Q slept peacefully on the bed. She kept thinking about the kiss she had received from Mello and how he tasted like a chocolate. Of course. He loved chocolate, nothing else. She should be thankful. If Mello didn't kiss her, she would've never experience love. Now she knows how people who are in love felt.

Q discovers that Near is right. Sometimes you could end up falling in love on your enemy.

And that was Q had already experienced.

**END**


End file.
